This invention relates to a facsimile machine, and more particularly to a facsimile machine having an appendant information addition unit for automatically adding appendant information for preparing a cover page, a call-back-message page and so on and transmitting the appendant information to a reception side together with the original document.
In a conventional facsimile machine, it is frequently required that various appendant pages such as a cover page, a call-back-message page, etc. on which various informations other than the original document are written should be transmitted to a reception side together with pages (sheets) of the original document.
The cover page is generally attached to an uppermost of the original document (sheets) to be transmitted, and includes a transmission information for the original document. However, in the conventional facsimile machine, the cover page must be manually prepared (or handwritten) by a user at the transmission side before the document is transmitted to the reception side. In addition, a protocall system must be newly provided to the facsimile machines at the transmission and reception sides if a user at the transmission side wants to have a telephone contact with the reception side after having transmitted the document.
In a case where plural kinds of documents are sequentially or separately transmitted to the reception side from the same or different transmitting sides and stacked in a pile in the facsimile machine of the reception side, the stacked documents must be sorted by the reception side as to every kind of documents sent by the transmitting side. Even if a cover page on which information for document transmission is written is used to enable the reception side to easily and smoothly sort the stocked documents, the cover page must be manually prepared (handwritten) by each of the transmitting sides. Manual preparation (handwriting) of the cover page before transmitting the document disturbs a user at the transmitting side from transmitting the document early.
Further, in a case where the user wants to have a telephone contact with the reception side immediately after transmitting a document, if the facsimile machine at the reception side has no protocall system, or if no one is located near the facsimile machine equipped with the protocall system, the reception side can not respond to the request of the transmitting side. The user at the transmitting side is unable to contact the person at the reception side on telephone. Even if a call-back-message page which requests the reception side to call back to the transmitting side is transmitted to reception side, the call-back-message page must be manually prepared (handwritten) by the transmitting side. This also disturbs the user from transmitting the document only.